Question: What is the value of $\sqrt{3! \cdot 3!}$ expressed as a positive integer?
$\sqrt{3!\cdot3!}$ is equal to $\sqrt{(3!)^2}=3!=3\cdot2\cdot1=\boxed{6}$.